iThink You're Better Than Me
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Newlyweds Freddie and Sam Benson have been married for 1 month & expecting a baby, but when they have their first fight as a married couple what will happen next with their family? Read & Review *SPOILER* Has a romantic ending


_**iThink You're Better Than Me**_

Freddie Benson always known as the lovable, yet nerdy tech boy of iCarly and Sam Puckett more known for being the brash, yet sweet tomboy of iCarly. Well now many years later in early-June 2016. Sam and Freddie have been married for 1 month and graduated college a month ago. Freddie graduated with his masters in Business and Computer Science from Seattle University. He was deemed the valedictorian. Sam graduated from Art Institute of Seattle earning a masters in Fine Arts and Dance. They lived together, ever since their freshman year of college.

But things have changed when the duo got married, they moved into a larger three bedroom home close by their work. Sam or Mrs. Benson as her students know her, recently got hired at Seattle Arts with some help and a recommendation from her pal Spencer. She teaches Studio Art and Ballet. Freddie with his impressive resume and workmanship was already named the Vice President of Pear.

"Sam Babe It's 7AM. You know have to be at work by 8." Freddie reminds

Sam groans, "Yeah Yeah. Honey I'm up. Freddie will you make me some eggs?"

"Done and Done. Waffles, eggs, and extra bacon like you like." Freddie says grabbing the plate of food.

Sam throws up in the trash bin, then says, "Maybe not. I'll just get ready and go to work."

She brushes her teeth while Freddie gets dressed. Sam grabs at a blazer, blouse and some jeans.

"Umm Sam do you really think you should be going to work when you're that sick?" Freddie inquires feeling her forehead.

Sam says struggling to button a pair of pants, "I'll be fine Fredward Ugh why can't I button these jeans."

"Because they're mine." Freddie states matter-o-factly

Sam notices, "Oh well, I'll just wear these." She finds a pair of her black jeans

Sam puckers her lips waiting for Freddie to kiss her goodbye like he always does, but she did just vomit a few minutes ago. He kisses her cheek instead.

"You know I love you, but you did just.." Freddie explains

Sam sighs, "Yeah love you too Bye." She grabs the keys and heads to work

Freddie doesn't have be at work until and neither does Spencer, so Spencer stops by for a visit.

"Freddie Freddie..Freddie!" Spencer yells at the front door

Freddie replies, "Yeah Spence. I'm coming." He opens the door for Spencer

"Hey man What's up?" Spencer greets

"Not much do you some breakfast. Sam didn't eat hers." Freddie offers

Spencer ponders, "What that doesn't sound like Sam She ok?"

Freddie explains, "She's been acting weird all morning."

Spencer sits down by the coffee table and has what was supposed to be Sam's waffles, eggs, and bacon

"I mean how could she_ not _want these waffles they're so light and fluffy," Spencer compliments with his mouth full.

Freddie adds some syrup, "Well she was complaing about her pants, not fitting."

"Hold up She's throwing up, eating, her pants don't fit Umm Freddie How would feel if these two big waffles made a little waffle," Spencer figures out

Freddie ponders at Spencer's odd statement, "What do you mean Spencer?"

"I mean Sam's not sick. She's pregnant" Spencer explains

Meanwhile at Sam's work. She meets with her old pal Ernie, her former dance teacher. He gives her an envelope with a green slip

"I'm sorry Sam," Ernie says solemnly

Sam gasps, "Those nubs are cutting my pay back 5%"

She goes on about teaching her classes. She gets dizzy at one point and has her student have a free style dance while she watches clutching her belly. Later in her next class the smell of paint makes her nauseas. And on top of all that, her car breaks down. She calls Triple E to tow her car and for Freddie to come pick her up.

Freddie had an excellent day compared to his wife. He got promoted to President of the Pear USA Division in Seattle. He finds Sam sitting at a table at the Groovy Smoothie playing solitaire.

"Hey Honey You doing ok?" Freddie asks while rubbing the small of her back

Sam mutters, "I guess."

"I've got some great news. I got promoted to President of Pear and oh I know about the baby, so I picked this up," He mentions showing her a blue and red pacifier.

She takes a deep breath and adds, "Of course you did." Sam has trouble opening her prenatal vitamins.

"Here Babe let me get that," Freddie offers as he opens the bottle for her, "And if you move your red queen to your black jack. There you win."

Sam groans, "Ugh Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" Freddie asks "Well I'm sorry are those mood swings happening? How was your day?"

"Oh you really wanna know how my day was?" Sam yells "My pay got cut 5% and do you always have to..be better than me"

"What! Sam I don't think I'm better than you and I'm sorry your pay went down. Let's not worry about that now. You even though you're pregnant we can still go to beddy bye Huh Sammy do you want to go to bed," Freddie sugguests in between kissing her neck

Sam sighs pushing him away, "No 'cause you're even better in bed than me too, You always do good in everything"

"Do well" Freddie corrects

"What?" Sam complains, "Is this really a time to be correcting my grammar. You just have to always do better better. Well maybe if I sucked up to my boss like you do Benson. I'd get a raise."

"Sam!" Freddie says angrily

Sam retorts, "Yeah go ahead say it! Tell me what you really feel!"

"Fine maybe I wouldn't have to suck up to my boss if my wife worked more." Freddie explains

Sam puts her hands on her hips, "Keep it coming!"

"You can't even play solitaire right idiot." He adds

Sam sighs, "Idiot huh guess your idiot pregnant wife should go home and pack."

She grabs the keys from Freddie. She runs out to the car. Sam gets in, sits down, and starts to cry while sitting at the steering wheel. She eventually composes herself and drives home. Freddie takes the bus home while Sam is sitting by herself and played through nine games of solitaire

"Hey I'm home," Freddie says softly as he enters the house, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Playing solitaire," Sam clears his throat and says, "Actually I've played 9 games while you were gone.

Freddie mentions, "Oh did you win?" "Nope I lost all 9 games I really stink at this game" Sam replies with a chuckle

"Oh" Freddie responds

Sam remarks, "We had one of biggest fights yet since we've been married and all you have to say to me is Oh."

"And I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did. You're not an idiot, but just tell what's going on." He continues

Sam starts out, "You really wanna know?" "Yeah I really wanna know" Freddie inquires

"I think you're better than me in everything. When you married me, you married down. I'm not like you." Sam explains

Freddie interrupts "Baby No I'm not better in everything that and stop saying I married down. I married you not because of our similarties, but because of our differences and more importantly Mrs. Benson because I love you."

"And I love you too Honey, but look at the facts. I get a job. You get a better one. You get a promotion. I get a pay cut. I graduate with my masters. You graduate with your masters and as valedictorian. Girls liked because you're kind and sweet. Guys liked me because I could be there for backup. You've always done better than me and sometimes it makes me feel like chiz" Sam points out starting to cry again.

Freddie hugs her and says, "Baby I never meant for you to feel that way."

"What's the point when I'm not good at anything!" Sam sobs

Freddie calms "What you're good at lots of things. You graduated with a masters degree in Fine Arts and Dance. You're a great fighter. You're street smart and book smart You can take on any challenger life throws at you. You're an awesome cook and you know what else?"

"What?" Sam asks breathing heavily

"You're a sexy, lovable, and beautiful woman. I'm proud to be your husband and I'm glad I got to marry my best friend. You're gonna make a great mom." Freddie adds

Sam smiles "I sure hope so because that will be 9 months from now,"

"By the way Umm about what you said before, do you really think I'm better in bed than you." Freddie wonders

Sam blushes, "Well yeah I mean everytime with you is just awesome. In fact you know what I wanna do right now."

Freddie raises an eyebrow, "Oh I've got an idea."

"I want you-" Sam whispers in his ear

Freddie gets his hopes "Yeah."

"To make me a sandwich Honey. You know know that I'm eating for two I'm kind of hungry." Sam finishes her sentence.

Freddie makes Sam a ham and cheese sandwich on wheat bread and grabs a can of soup.

"Here's your sandwich," Freddie gives her sandwich and big glass of ice cold milk.

Sam takes a bite and says, "Mm Nice work Benson, now hand me my soup."

"Wait and I'm almost done cooking it I mean do we want a repeat of what happened last time like when we went to the raw food place in Chicago with Melanie." Freddie remembers

Sam grabs her belly and remarks "No chiz Stupid parasites."

About fifteen minutes later, Freddie gets Sam a steaming hot bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Here's your soup," Freddie says grabbing a TV tray

"Yay Finally," Sam cheers like she's three years old

Freddie reminds, "Is there something you want add to that Sam?"

She groans, "Thank you Freddie"

"And. I mean I spent most of my day slaving over a hot stove for you." Freddie mentions

Sam laughs, "Wait a minute I thought I was the wife here. Man up Benson."

"Nyeh" He retorts

She repeats, "Nyeh"

About an hour later after Sam's done eating. Freddie sitting with Sam's legs in his lap leans over and he kisses her roughly on the lips

"Hey Sam" Freddie asks, "Let's go."

"Go where?" She wonders

"You know where" He smirks "C'mon I'm taking you to the bedroom little girl."

He lifts her up over his shoulder much like she used to do to Freddie when they were younger. Freddie playfully spanks his wife on the rear.

"Wow Freddie I like seeing you get all fiesty. It's a turn on." Sam giggles

"I know, C'mere Baby." Freddie orders

He kisses her neck down as she takes off his shirt. She straddle his legs and kisses him right on the lips. He gets on top of her and slowly kisses down her body and he gently kisses her pregnant belly.

Sam moans, "Oh..Freddie..Freddie... You're the man I love you."

"I love you too Sammy." He groans as the spot the spot in between her neck and collarbone

A little while later they relax. He holds her in his arms and rubs her belly. She caresses his chest and gives him soft kisses. Sam grabs his shirt to put. He fixes the bedsheets and lays Sam down next to him. They play some music

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore and

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore

Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

"Hmm Nat King Cole's my mamaw's favorite before, she went nuts." Sam reminisces

Freddie reminds, "Oh nice do you remember this?"

Walkin' around,

Rain Comin' Down

I don't run at all

Beautful clouds

Tears running down...

I don't drown

'Cause when I'm with you

It don't matter if the water

falls down

In the brook or the river

Let it rain, Let it Rain

Let it Rain Let it Rain

Let it Raaaain

A song called "Let It Rain" Sam covered from their friend Jennette Kress, Nathan Kress's wife. She sang it to Freddie at their wedding reception

"How could I forget, especially since you just played it Honey?" Sam laughs

Freddie compliments, "Well you do have a great voice."

"You really think so?" Sam asks

Freddie "Yeah Sam."

With that he notices his wife snoring loudly in his arms, but oddly he can't sleep without her there. She's gotten used to her snoring as much as she's gotten used to him talking in his sleep about work or Galaxy Wars. She thinks it's kinda cute and in the next nine months they welcome a son Kyle Fredward Benson and two years later a second addition arrives with the birth of their daughter Alison Ava Gwendalyn Benson.


End file.
